The Conference Room
by JJCM
Summary: Sequel to "The Client". It's Spencer's turn to be in control.


**AN: Another smutty JJ/Reid one-shot. This is a sequel to "The Client". Hope you enjoy. Rated M for a reason! **

"Hi JJ, do you have a minute?" Spencer asked, entering after giving a quick knock on her door.

"Uh…sure, what's up?" JJ responded after pondering for a moment. It was really late and she had wanted to finish up with the last few files in her pile before she left for the night.

"I uh, I need you to come with me."

"You can't just tell me, Spence?" She asked as she eyed him a little suspiciously.

"No." he answered shortly.

"Ok…don't tell me you dropped another coffee pot." JJ said as she slowly rose from her chair that was situated behind her desk.

"No, it's nothing like that I promise." He said more quickly, excited that JJ was indeed coming with him.

They stepped out of her office, leaving the light on, and into the dimly lit hallway. The bullpen was dark as was every other office on the floor, as the rest of the team had already gone home for the night.

"What are you still doing here anyway Spence? You're usually the first one done when it comes to paper work." She questioned as she walked beside him.

"I was reading this very informational book about ancient Egyptians, I lost track of time a little." He shrugged.

JJ was about to question why he would read such a thing at work, but she knew Spencer too well. She knew he would read anything and everything, and many a time she had seen him reading some book or another at his desk.

"Are you interested in hearing about some of the interesting facts I learned?" He looked over to her as they turned the corner.

"Uh, I'll take a pass on that one Spence, maybe another time. Where are we headed?"

"You'll see." He said simply.

JJ opened her mouth to push him for answers, but stopped as they reached the dark conference room. Spencer took the lead and flicked the light on. JJ paused in the doorway, glancing around the completely empty room.

"Spence?" She questioned, her mind utterly confused as she realized she must be missing something.

Spencer remained quiet, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the room, his other hand shutting the door behind them.

"Spence, I don't understand, what is this?" She tried again.

Spencer circled around her until he stood behind her, his hands resting on either side of her hips. Slowly, he pushed JJ forward towards the table until they were standing where she usually gave her presentations to the team.

"Spencer, what's going on?" She asked more firmly when he still hadn't provided her with a response.

He moved his hands from her hips and brought them to each of her wrists.

"You trust me, don't you JJ?" he whispered into her ear, catching her by surprise.

"Uh, yes, you know I do." She stuttered a little as she tried to shake off the tingly feeling that was beginning to flutter inside her belly.

"Then just…relax." He breathed heavily, his body firmly pressed to her.

Spencer brought her hands to the table and pushed them forward until they were evenly spread towards the middle of the table.

"I don't understand…" JJ tried as she now found herself leaning over the table in a comfortable, yet slightly awkward position.

She flinched when Spencer's warm lips gently pressed into her cheek. JJ felt like all her senses were in overdrive, the room felt incredibly warm. The silence hung thickly over the room, the sounds of their breathing amplified by the lack of surrounding noise.

"I want you…like this." He said huskily as his hands left her wrists and began to trail down her body.

"It's my turn to have some fun." He said confidently, kissing her cheek again. His hands firmly ran down her sides until his fingers were latched around her waist once again.

JJ's mind was racing as she began to comprehend what this was all about, what Spencer wanted. For someone usually so guarded when it came to emotions or being intimate, this had completely caught her off guard. Sure, they had been experimenting as of late, and she had promised him it would be his turn after her fun with him at the massage parlor, but that had been a couple of weeks ago. She certainly hadn't been expecting this.

"Spence, do you think this is such a good idea." JJ whispered as his lips began to kiss a line down her jaw, his hands that were rubbing her hips beginning to arouse her.

"Why not?" he mumbled between kisses.

"What if someone sees us?" she gasped as his lips found her pulse point.

"Everyone went home. The cleaners won't be here for another half an hour at least."

"How can you know that?"

Spencer chuckled into her neck, the vibrations on her sensitive skin sending a pleasurable chill up her spine.

"I've been planning this for quite a while. I promise you no one will see us." He said before bringing his lips to hers for a reassuring kiss.

"Ok…"

"You are mine Jennifer Jareau." He said as his hand cupped her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Spence…" JJ jumped as she tried to shift her position.

Spencer reacted in a flash, gripping her wrists and gently bringing them back to where he had them positioned on the table.

"Don't move. That's an order. You are to stay just as I have you positioned unless I tell you otherwise. Understood, baby?" He said firmly into her ear, his lips firmly grazing her cheek again.

At first JJ didn't respond. She was too surprised by his words, his actions. He wasn't usually like this, and it was kind of strange yet also invigorating to see him this way. To see that like any man, he too had a dominant side. She could feel her heart thumping more quickly in her chest as she thought of all the things that could happen.

It turned her on even if she did feel a little apprehensive deep down. She wasn't used to letting herself be dominated, at least not usually. She could see by the hungry look in Spencer's eyes that this was what he wanted though. As she had said, she trusted him. Unlike some guys, she knew Spencer wouldn't intentionally hurt her and that he would make sure they both came away satisfied.

"Do you understand JJ?" he asked again as his hand squeezed her, bringing her back into the moment.

"Yes, Spence." She answered, surprised by how thick her voice sounded.

Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it from the side of her face and behind her ear. His lips found her earlobe, his teeth lightly pulling on the skin. JJ groaned and closed her eyes. Her fingers dug more firmly into the table as his body pushed her against it.

"All those meetings… all of your case presentations…every time you've leaned over the table…I've pictured having you just like this…" Spencer spoke between kisses as his lips moved down her neck and to her collarbone, his voice filled with desire.

"I always saw the way you gazed at me…" JJ admitted.

Spencer rubbed his groin rhythmically against her backside, the friction between their bodies, despite all the clothing, effectively turning them both on. His lips trailed along her collarbone, stopping in the middle to suck firmly at the base of her throat. JJ gasped, loving the feel of his lips as they devoured her.

Spencer pressed himself impossibly closer to her as he kissed down the open V of her blouse, stopping once he reached the buttons where the valley of her breasts started. Instead of opening them, he began to retrace his trail back up her.

"Spence…" JJ cooed, tilting her head back in pleasure at the feel of his velvety tongue tasty her creamy skin as it traveled all the way back up to the tip of her chin.

"Remember what I said, don't move." He reminded her before locking her lips into another passionate kiss. His hands pushed her blouse up a little, his fingers sliding underneath the fabric to lightly trace patterns around her navel.

"I promise…" JJ vowed between kisses.

She flinched backwards into him when one of his long, thin fingers found its way inside her belly button. Spencer brought his fingers slowly back down until they were at the waistband of her slacks. His right hand reached around to give her ass another firm, owning squeeze.

JJ couldn't contain the whimper when he abruptly removed his lips from hers. He crouched down behind her, dropping to his knees. JJ watched him, desire and uncertainty filling her. She leaned her head forward, staring at the wood grain of the table as she prepared herself for whatever was about to happen next.

"Don't be so tense, you know I won't hurt you." Spencer encouraged her as his fingers unbuttoned JJ's slacks.

His eyes watched hungrily as his hands slowly guided her pants down her legs into a pool around her feet. His hands gripped her ankles firmly, his fingers rubbing her calves. To JJ it felt so good; her legs were beginning to feel weaker, resulting in her body weight shifting towards her arms on the table.

She nearly jumped when Spencer's lips very lightly pressed against her right calf. His lips switched to her other calf, kissing that firm muscle as well. Slowly he made his way up her body, first with his hands, then with his lips. JJ's knee instinctively bent inwards when he kissed the back of it.

"Do you like this, JJ?" He asked as his hands reached her hamstrings.

"Yes Spence, it feels so good." She moaned as he planted another kiss onto her pale skin.

"Your legs are so beautiful." He remarked before placing another kiss an inch higher than the previous one.

"Like I haven't heard you say that before." JJ chuckled out loud.

"It never hurts to remind someone how beautiful you find them." Spencer retorted as he reached the top of her leg.

"Good point." JJ gasped as both hands firmly found her backside. His fingers dug into her through the cotton fabric of her modest panties.

"You don't need to remind me how much you love my butt." JJ smiled as his hands firmly massaged her cheeks.

"Sure I do." He smiled as his hands continued their ministrations.

"How many times did I catch you staring before we started dating?" JJ reminded him playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer responded innocently as his hands slowly moved higher above the waistband.

JJ laughed at this.

"Please Spence you know every statistic, relevant and not. I'm sure you know _exactly_ how many times I caught you red faced." She teased.

"I don't think that's important right now." He said simply, his hands snaking back under her blouse, pushing it up from her waistband.

In a quick motion he slid his fingers under the band and began to pull down from her waist. JJ's breath hitched a little as she felt the warm air of the room touch her now naked intimates, her panties dropping down her legs and joining her pants on the floor. Spencer's hand gripped her hip firmly, holding her in place as he brought his lips to the soft skin of her bottom.

"This is kind of new…" JJ began, but all words suddenly failed her as his teeth unexpectedly sank into her flesh, causing the air to rush from her lungs.

Spencer pulled back, admiring the little teeth indentations in her skin from where he had marked her. Satisfied that he had been gentle enough to not break the skin, Spencer moved back in to plant another kiss.

"Spence…" JJ breathed, her voice questioning as his hands cupped and spread her cheeks.

"Just admiring, baby." He answered, letting go of her.

He knew that although she was willing to be a little adventurous, there was only so far she was willing to go. He wanted to make her happy, not insecure. He liked to push the limits a little, but he wanted to do so without disrespecting her. He knew how uncomfortable she was with that sort of thing, especially from one of the stories she had told him about one of her previous overzealous hook-ups back in the day. He could feel that she was still a little tense from his previous actions though.

"Relax JJ, I told you before I wouldn't do anything you didn't want to. This is for both of us." He encouraged as his fingers lightly stroked her thighs.

"I know." JJ sighed, letting out the breath she had been holding. She reminded herself this was Spence; he wasn't anything like some of her previous boyfriends.

"Remember, don't move." He reminded once more, his fingers dancing up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"I know, Spence." JJ almost chided him for telling her yet again. Did he think she wasn't listening to him?

Her mind was immediately brought back and her body jumped, as one of his long index fingers traced up her clit. JJ's knees went weak and she had to consciously catch herself to keep from falling to the ground.

"I told you…"

"I know, I know." JJ gasped, cutting him off as a second finger traced her folds.

His fingers danced along her womanhood, teasing her body. He brought his entire hand up to her, between her legs, palming her sensitive mound. JJ groaned as he gave it a light squeeze, causing some of her wetness to drip onto his hand.

"Do you want me to penetrate you?" he asked as he stroked her, his eyes watching the results of his actions intently.

"Yes…please…" JJ moaned as she closed her eyes, his finger tracing along the edge of her opening, oh so close to giving her the satisfaction her body desired.

"You know what I want to hear." His fingers played with her folds, causing JJ to shudder.

"I'm yours Spence…please…take me…" She gasped out, the sensations from his fingers causing the warmth to build in her belly as she grew wet in his hand.

Spencer used his fingers to spread her opening, making her wait in blissful anticipation for him to enter her. He straightened his right index finger, positioned it, and thrust it inside of JJ.

"Oh Spence!" she cried out as his finger went deep.

Spencer straightened his middle finger, and joined it deep inside of her as well. JJ's muscles instantly clenched, pressing his fingers tightly together as they rhythmically moved inside her. He curled his fingers, finding her bud and stroking her g-spot. JJ began to see stars as she gripped the table impossibly harder, her knuckles turning white.

"Come for me, JJ." Spencer mumbled into her thigh as he licked her with his tongue.

"Yes…please…don't stop…" she cried as he continued to thrust, his eyes watching as she gloriously writhed as a result of his touch.

Another stroke of her bud was all it took, and she came hard, her body shaking as her core clenched firmly around his fingers.

"Spence…!" JJ cried as she went over the edge.

Spencer remained crouched at her waist, his manhood impossibly hard from what he had just witnessed. He couldn't wait to be inside her, _truly_ inside her. She was so warm, and tight, and ready. He just had to give her a minute to recover from the high she had been on. Then he could build her up again and have her. As JJ's gasps for air began to slow, Spencer gently withdrew his fingers from her.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked caringly.

"Yes, Spence…that was great." She breathed as she looked down at the table, trying to regroup again.

"We're not done." He told her.

JJ smiled.

"I should hope not."

Spencer's wet fingers gripped her thighs as he brought his head closer to her waist. He rounded his lips and lightly blew his warm breath on her.

"Oh my god…Spence…" JJ groaned as his breath rushed over her still wet, throbbing core.

"This feels good, doesn't it?" He asked before he blew another breath.

"Yes…" JJ moaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself beginning to build up all over again.

He knew exactly what would get her going; he knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. He blew a couple more breaths onto her, watching as goose bumps formed on her thighs. Finally, just when he though JJ couldn't take much more without being pushed over the edge again, he stopped.

JJ whimpered immediately, so close to reaching that pleasurable peak again.

"Not yet, JJ." He told her as he stood, stroking her beautiful hair and planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

JJ remained leaning, her body prone and ready as Spencer took a step back. JJ looked over her shoulder and watched as he slowly stripped himself naked, his eyes full of desire as they lifted from her naked lower half to meet her eyes. Another shudder ran through her body as her eyes took in the sight of his large, ready manhood pointing painfully erect in her direction.

He slowly re-approached her, like a predator stalking its prey, an animalistic gleam in his eye. JJ's heart began to beat impossibly harder at the idea of what was about to happen.

He roughly pressed himself to her, his hands plunging under her blouse and firmly up her back, his manhood pressing tantalizingly against her backside. His fingers quickly unhooked the clasp to her bra.

Spencer growled into her ear, his fingers digging into her flesh as they firmly trailed back down her back. His mouth latched onto her neck, sucking, teething, as his fingers moved to the front of her blouse and expertly plucked open the buttons in a rough, rapid pace.

"Spence…" JJ whimpered quietly as his hands spread her blouse open so he could pull her bra from her breasts.

His hands immediately squeezed the small, firm globes, his fingers pulling her nipples until they were impossibly hard as he continued to plant rough kisses on her face and neck. He pushed her blouse and the straps of her bra to the edge of her shoulders, not bothering to give the required effort of completely pulling them from her body. Spencer found a patch of skin between JJ's neck and shoulder to his liking, and sank his teeth into her, grunting as he did so.

"Damn…Spence…" JJ groaned at the sudden ferocity of his actions.

She didn't usually see him like this, it was so animalistic, and dominant, and riveting. This was a side of him she wasn't used to. His fingers dug into her breast, squeezing until it was almost painful.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." He spoke into her shoulder as he kissed her.

"I will…" JJ groaned, her body tensing as his free hand firmly ran down her stomach and towards her waist. He firmly gripped her between the legs, the edge of his fingers pushing inside her.

"Fuck Spence." JJ grunted.

"Spread your legs a little." He told her, kissing her cheek. She did as she was told, positioning herself more to his liking.

His hand pressed firmly back up her stomach. He turned her head towards him, giving her a dominant kiss on the lips. Spencer backed up a little once the kiss was broken, giving JJ a little more room to lean over the table for support.

"Get ready." He told her, his hand guiding himself between her spread legs.

"I'm ready." JJ whispered as she turned and looked him in the eye. Spencer smiled.

"I know you are." He captured her lips in another passionate kiss as he thrust himself into her.

JJ broke the kiss so she could gasp for air as he filled her.

"Spence…" She cried out as he moved his hips so he could plunge deep inside her.

He began a hard, erratic rhythm as his instincts began to take over. He wanted her to know he was in charge, that this was how he wanted her. She had her fun in the massage parlor, now it was his turn.

The room was filled with grunts as Spencer rode JJ as she was bent over the table, her backside pressed to his groin. The hard rhythm causing them both to build up quickly as their bodies began to sweat.

JJ's knuckles turned snow white as she held onto the table for dear life. She felt dazed, barely able to focus or feel Spencer's lips as he kissed and sucked her breasts. All she could feel was him inside her, pounding against her core, hitting her g-spot, building her impossibly closer to the ultimate feeling of ecstasy.

Spencer lost himself in the feel and texture of JJ. She was so tight and she fit him just perfectly, her muscles clenching against his manhood, begging for his seed. This only encouraged him to pick up the pace, to go harder. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was relying on her to tell him if he was becoming too much.

His eyes searched for hers, but her hair was in the way, having fallen into her face from the brisk pace he was setting. Spencer reached his hand up, grabbing her beautiful blonde tresses between his fingers. He was going to simply tuck it back behind her ear, but the feel of the golden strands changed his mind.

Spencer always loved her hair, always wondered how it would feel to mold it, tangle it, to his liking while he fucked her. He plunged his hair deeper into her scalp, tangling his hand within the thick strands. He began to pull on it, causing JJ to hiss as he forced her to tilt her head back.

He kissed her exposed neck, not caring that he had already marked that patch of skin and that she would likely have to wear something with a collar for quite a while to come. He tugged harder, forcing JJ to arch her back as he pounded her core at will. He was in complete control now.

"Spence…" JJ groaned, closing her eyes as she began to see stars once again.

She had never been fucked like this before. It was so dominating, so animalistic, and so passionate. This was different than any other previous experience she'd had. Spencer was being rough, and although she didn't generally like her hair being pulled, he was still being careful to not hurt her. To make sure that she enjoyed this almost as much as he was. Other guys would just do what they wanted and be done, he wouldn't. That was just one of the many reasons why she loved him.

JJ felt the familiar build up in her core; her toes began to curl as his rock hard manhood touched her just right.

"Yes…Spence…yes…" She cried between gasps for air.

"Wait JJ…not yet…" he implored her as he continued to ride her.

"I'm so close…"

"Wait…" he whispered into her ear.

"Fuck…" JJ cried out, willing herself to wait just a little longer.

"That's it…just a little longer…I want us to come…together…" Spencer breathed between thrusts.

"Uh…Spence…"

"Yes…here we go JJ…here we go…" Spencer met her cries with his.

He untangled his hand from her hair, not wanting to accidently wrench her neck as they both lost control. JJ's head immediately fell forward, her hair falling back into her face.

"Please…Spence…" she begged, her vision a flash of white light, her mind completely numb.

"Ok…JJ…let go…" Spencer moaned as they both reached the peak of ecstasy, their blissful cries filling the conference room.

His warm seed filled her, mixing with her own slick, warm body. As the rush passed they both collapsed in a heap, a tangle of limbs on the edge of the conference room table.

Spencer gently pulled out of her but kept his body pressed to hers as they both tried to calm themselves. As the room slowly became more silent once more, Spencer reached up and brushed the tangled, sweaty hair from JJ's pretty face. Her dazed blue eyes immediately met his.

"Are you still with me?" he asked her compassionately.

JJ went to answer, but found that she couldn't speak. Instead she simply nodded her head.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked, a little worried, knowing he had never been so rough with her before.

JJ shook her head negatively and smiled.

"That was amazing." She finally choked out hoarsely.

Spencer could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted a kiss. He leaned in and gave her swollen lips a gentle one.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

When she didn't move after another moment, Spencer began to get worried.

"Are you sure you're ok JJ?" He moved from her so he now stood beside the table. JJ nodded.

"I'm not hurt, I'm just…exhausted. I think you wore me out." She smiled sheepishly.

"It is late." Spencer said looking to the wall clock. "The cleaners will probably be here soon."

"I don't want to move." JJ almost whined as she remained where she was, her face pressed to the table.

"Here, I'll help you get dressed." Spencer said as he helped her up.

"You're going to dress me Spence?" JJ looked at him, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Sure. And then I'll drive you home and put you to bed." He said nonchalantly as he gathered up their clothes.

"Wow, how did I ever get so lucky." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck when he moved to re-button her blouse.

"You just really know how to treat a lady, don't you?"

"I'm learning." Spencer replied, a sly smile on his face as he helped JJ get dressed.

**END**


End file.
